Ziva's Birthday Weekend
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: It's Ziva's birthday and Tim is determined to make sure this is the best birthday she has ever had. He has the whole gang along to make it happen. My stories are rarely, if ever, cannon. I never know where the story is going to take me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ziva's Birthday Weekend!**

 **It's Ziva's birthday and Tim is determined to make sure this is the best birthday she has ever had. He has the whole gang along to make it happen.**

 **Disclaimer 1: For those of you following my other series, no worries, I have not abandoned them. I hate when people do that. I guarantee they will be completed.**

 **Disclaimer 2: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 3: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

Special Agent Timothy McGee stood knocking on the door of Special Agent Ziva David at 4:00 am in the morning. He knew he was taking his life into his own hands by doing this but he didn't care. He was on a mission and that mission was the exotic beauty who had just opened the door with her hair all over the place and her sig in her hand pointed at the floor.

Ziva glared at Tim and in a very low voice full of venom asked, "Give me one good reason why I should not shoot you right now?"

Tim just smiled and said, "because you think I'm cute and you would be very unhappy when you finally woke up completely and saw my lifeless body on the floor."

Ziva tried valiantly to hold on to her grouchy mood but it was very difficult with Tim standing there smiling at her. She knew he knew she could kill him in a dozen different ways in an instant but there he stood smiling at her with no fear of her at all. Damn, he was right. Not only was he cute but he was downright handsome and she could never be mad at him.

"Why are you here at this hour" she asked still trying to sound grouchy?

He stepped up to her, picked her up and swung her around before putting her back down and saying, "Happy birthday beautiful."

Ziva, who was still trying to catch her breath from being picked up and twirled around graced him with her first smile of the day.

"Thank you, Timothy." she said. "But that still does not explain why you are here so early."

"Your birthday of fun has just begun and we will start by getting your morning run out of the way, soooooo, as much as I adore what you have on or should I say what you don't have on, you need to go put on your running gear" with that said, Tim gave her a peck on the lips, turned her around and started her on her way to the bedroom with a smack on her bottom.

Ziva was wearing one of Tim's MIT shirts, which she loved to sleep in because she knew Tim loved to see her in them. As she walked away throwing her hips from side to side, she gave him a sultry look over her shoulder and raised the bottom of the shirt up so he could see that he had been right about what she wasn't wearing as all he saw was beautiful flawless skin. Tim groaned at the sight and Ziva started laughing as she closed the bedroom door to get dressed.

Tim came the rest of the way into the apartment and put his gym bag down on the floor. He went to the kitchen and started making protein shakes for them. After he was done, he put them in the freezer as they would not be gone long enough for them to freeze. While he waited for Ziva, he started doing some warm up exercises in preparation for their run. Where Ziva liked to run in sweats, Tim liked to run in shorts. He had on a pair of his MIT shorts and a MIT hoody as it was a little chilly outside this early in the morning.

Ziva came out the bedroom in her gray sweat pants and a NCIS hoody on. Tim was sitting on the floor with his legs straight out in front of him leaning forward to touch his toes. When Tim raised back up with his back against the couch, Ziva walked over and sat down on Tim's lap straddling him. Tim just smiled and putting both hands on her bottom drew her closer to the tent that had formed in his shorts. Smiling, Ziva allowed herself to be pulled forward until she could feel his desire for her. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around Tim's neck and whispered in his ear

"I do not believe the kiss you gave me this morning was a proper kiss."

Tim smiled, "Then I suppose I had better take care of that right away." he said as he crashed his lips on hers.

Ziva moaned as her mouth was ravaged by Tim. She did not know what it was about this man but she could kiss him all day. Ziva had forgotten about the run as she started grinding on the object that had brought her so much pleasure in the past. The only thing she needed to have fun on her birthday was right here in her arms kissing her senseless. Tim started placing kisses down Ziva's throat until he reached the spot on her neck that drove her wild. As Tim listened to Ziva moan, he knew he had to bring this to a close or they would never leave her apartment. He raised his head from her neck and looked into those gorgeous eyes that he loved. Right now, they were cloudy with want and need. His resolve almost broke but he had this whole weekend planned just for her and he would just have to put his needs aside so he could give her this celebration of her birthday.

"Ziva" he whispered softly.

"hhhmmm" she murmured.

"We need to go run sweetie."

Ziva finally came out of her trance and smiled as she felt what was poking her

"Are you going to be able to run with this Timothy?" she asked as she did a slow grind on him to let him know what she was referring to.

Tim groaned and then stilled Ziva moments with his hands on her bum.

"You don't play fair." he accused. "But we still have to get going. We have people waiting for us."

Now that got Ziva's attention. Finally getting up and helping Tim up, Ziva asked

"What do you mean, people are waiting for us?"

Tim took her in his arms and swooped down to give her a quick kiss before saying

"You, my beautiful ninja, are going to have a birthday you will never forget. Now, let's get this show on the road."

Ziva and Tim ran further, faster and harder than they normally did because they both knew their little make out session at the apartment had left them both sexually charged and if they were going to make it through the day without embarrassing and outing themselves, they needed to work off a lot of pent up sexual energy. When they got back to the apartment, Tim retrieved the protein shakes from the freezer and handed one to Ziva. Her eyes lit up. She always thought Tim made them better than she did. They finished their drinks and as Tim started washing the dishes he told Ziva to go take her shower first. Looking disappointed as she always enjoyed when they showered together she asked

"You are not joining me?"

Tim looked at her but knew he couldn't get in shower with her. He walked over to her and brought her into his embrace as her arms automatically went around his waist.

"Baby, I would like nothing better than to take a shower with you but I know I would not be able to resist making love to you and you know as well as I do that if we start, we are not leaving this apartment today."

Looking up at him, she asked, "What is wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing except as I said before, we have people waiting for us who are looking forward to celebrating your special day with you. Don't worry baby, I will make it up to you. I have something special planned for just the two of us."

Ziva considered his smiling face and could not help but smile back at him. What she did to deserve this man she did not know but she was eternally grateful.

"Ok" she said and then stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips before scurrying into the bedroom to take her shower.

"Pack a bag with a couple of changes of gym clothes in them." Tim shouted through the closed door.

"Ok" he heard her answer.

Tim felt like he was the luckiest man on earth to have someone as great as Ziva in his life. He knew she had lived a hard life and he wanted to give her this weekend of fun. He wanted her to realize that her birth and her life meant something. He would make sure that there would not be one moment of sadness for her this entire weekend. He was on a mission.

As Tim was driving to the Navy Yard, they were laughing themselves silly. Ziva was trying to interrogate Tim to find out what they were doing today and Tim was acting like a suspect and giving Ziva all kinds of silly answers that made no sense.

"Where are we going Tim?" Ziva asked while trying to glare at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he retorted while sticking his tongue out at her.

Ziva giggled at his nonsense. Tim told Ziva a naughty joke and that cracked her up. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming down her face. Tim was laughing right along with her. Ziva tried to get herself together as they approached the gate but one look at Tim and she was gone again. Ziva had already given Tim her ID so along with his he passed both over to guard. It was a guard they both knew so ID check was just a formality but the guard was struck speechless. He had never seen Ziva smile let along laugh. Tim was trying to hold back his laughter because it would have been at the guard's expense. He knew what the guard was thinking and the look on his face was hilarious. Tim decided to help the poor man out.

"Are we good to go Randy?" Tim asked the guard whose actual name was Randall which he hated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tim, yeah, you guys are good." He said handing the ID's back to Tim.

"Thanks Randy!" Tim said as they drove off.

When they turned the corner, Ziva and Tim looked at each other and then broke up once again. They laughed all the way to the parking lot where everyone was waiting for them. Gibbs, Ducky, Vance and family, Jimmy and Breena, Tony and Abby all had their mouths open when they saw how hard Ziva was laughing when they pulled in. Ziva took one look at the gang with mouths hanging open and she was gone again. Tim slowly brought his phone up so he wouldn't startle them and took a couple of pictures before anyone could regain their senses.

Finally, Tim said "Sorry we're late, let's get this show on the road!"

That seemed to break the spell and everyone rushed over to Ziva to wish her a happy birthday. Once the hoopla died down everyone turned to Tim and Tony asked what everyone else was thinking

"Hey Probie, why did you have everyone meet in this parking lot?"

Tim looked behind the group and smiled; "Because of that." he said pointing as a small military bus pulled into the parking lot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our chariot awaits us." Tim said with a flourish.

The group looked at Tim as though he had two heads. They couldn't believe that Tim had wrangled them a bus and driver.

Vance walked over to Tim smiling "How the hell did you pull this off McGee?"

Jared and Kayla started giggling as they already knew the answer. Smiling shyly, Tim said

"The base commander's son is one of the kids I tutor. I wouldn't take money from him so he said if I ever needed anything just ask. So, I asked." Tim shrugged his shoulders and everyone broke out laughing. Even Gibbs had a smile on his face as he looked at his youngest surrogate son.

Tim decided it was time to take control so they could get going.

"Alright people, gear up and load up. We're burning daylight." he shouted.

Still laughing, everyone went back to their cars and retrieved their bags and started boarding the bus. As they boarded everyone greeted the driver. Tim boarded last so he could make a short speech.

"Everyone, this is SFC Robert Clark better known as handles. He has graciously volunteered to be our chauffeur today. Handles is the NCOIC of Security Forces so he will also have our six and watch our valuables so you can leave everything on the bus at every stop we make. Are there any questions?" Tim asked.

"Yeah Probie, I've got two questions." Tony shouted.

"Whatcha got Tony?" Tim asked.

"First, why do they call Sergeant Clark Handles?"

Tim and handles looked at each other before they broke out laughing.

"That one is easy Tony, it's because he handles the rock like Kyrie Irving." Tim stated still chuckling.

Tony got a kick out of that and started laughing himself.

"What's your second question Tony?" Tim asked.

Still chuckling, Tony asked "How did you get the NCOIC of Security Forces to volunteer to drive us clowns around? Do you tutor his kid too?" Tony asked jokingly.

Tim looked down blushing with a slight smile on his face.

"No way!" Tony shouted.

Tim looked up and said "way!"

The whole bus broke up including handles. Jared was laughing so hard that he fell off his seat. Tony had tears coming down his face. Jimmy almost fell on top of Jared. Ducky was having a good laugh with Abby. The Vance's laughed even harder as they watched their son fall off his seat in laughter. Gibbs was chuckling to himself. Breena had her face in Jimmy's chest as she laughed. Ziva had a big smile on her face as she looked adoringly at her man.

When he could control himself, Handles said "Hey, this is the least I could do. Once Tim started tutoring Bree, she went from a D to a B+."

For some reason, that broke everyone up again and it took a while before anyone could breathe normally again. Once they had some semblance of decorum back Ziva raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes Ziva?" Tim inquired.

"If your friend is in Security Forces, why does he handle rocks?"

This time it was total chaos as everyone hit the floor. There was no bringing anyone back this time. Except for Ziva, Breena and Abby, the whole bus was in an uproar. Tim actually fell out of the bus and was on the ground laughing and handles was on floor holding his side as he couldn't stop laughing. Kayla and Jackie Vance knew about basketball because of Leon and Jared so they were also laughing nonstop. Every time it looked like the laughter would die down, they would look at the three ladies with the confused looks on their face and that would set them off again. Even Gibbs was not able to stop the belly laugh that came after Ziva's question. Finally, they were able to pull themselves back together.

Tim climb back on the bus and pointing at Jared said "Jared, why don't you take this one."

Smiling, Jared said "Ok Tim." Jared stood and turned to Ziva, Abby and Breena and started to explain to them.

"In basketball, another name for the basketball is the rock and another name for dribbling is called having handles. If you are really good at dribbling the basketball people say you got mad handles. Oh, the way I just used mad means really really good. So, if I say he has mad handles or he can really handle the rock what I'm actually saying is he can dribble the basketball really well."

All three ladies nodded as they understood Jared's explanation and even started chuckling a little when they thought back to what Ziva had asked.

Leon and Jackie looked at their son smiling and gave him a thumbs up.

Breena raised her hand,

Tim asked "Yes Breena?"

"Uh, who is Kyrie Irving?"

Smiling, Tim pointed to Jared again, "Jared!"

Also smiling, Jared again explained "Kyrie Irving is a point guard in the NBA. The NBA stands for National Basketball Association. The point guard is the one who dribbles the ball the most. Most people who follow basketball say Kyrie Irving has the best handles in the NBA or in other words, he is the best basketball dribbler in the NBA."

After Jared was through, the whole bus gave him a round of applause for his clear explanation. Jared was smiling ear to ear as he took a bow before taking his seat.

"Alright Handles, get us out of here before something else gets said and we are on the floor again." Tim instructed.

Still chuckling, Handles said "You got it Tim."

As they were pulling off, Tony said

"Tim, you're like the Godfather, you tutor everyone kids and they all owe you favors." Making his voice sound like Marlon Brando in the Godfather, Tony says "If I do this for you, sometime in the future, I will ask you to do a favor for me."

That got the bus cracking up again and Tim couldn't help but think that this birthday weekend for Ziva had gotten off to a great start and he would do everything in his power to make sure the whole weekend went that way.

As they were riding, Gibbs looked around the bus to see who was talking to who. The dynamics of his family put a rare smile on his face. Jared and Tim were in deep discussion about a video game. Abby and Kayla were talking forensics since that's what Kayla wanted to do when she finished school. As Breena was pregnant, she and Jackie were deep in baby talk mode. Leon and Jimmy were discussing his future with NCIS. Ducky was sitting in back with Ziva and Tony discussing the pros and cons of movie theater vs stage theatre. Gibbs made his way up to the front of the bus and sat across from handles. Handles took one look at Gibbs and started chuckling.

"How long were you in the Marines?" he asked Gibbs.

Gibbs also started chuckling "11 years."

"That's quite a group you got back there." Handles remarked.

Looking back at his family and listening to all of the different conversations that were going on, Gibbs said "yeah, wouldn't trade them for anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ziva's Birthday Weekend!**

 **It's Ziva's birthday and Tim is determined to make sure this is the best birthday she has ever had. He has the whole gang along to make it happen.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 2: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Chap 2.**

It was almost midnight when handles turned the bus full of tired, sleepy and extremely happy NCIS agents and family, into the parking lot where they had parked their cars. To say that the day had been a huge success would be an understatement. From the youngest to the oldest, they all had behaved like kids the entire day. The purpose of the trip was a resounding success as the team had never seen Ziva so relaxed and happy. She had a smile on her face the entire trip. There was no doubt that Ziva enjoyed her birthday immensely but there was also no doubt that the cause of that enjoyment was not the trip itself but the man responsible for it. Everyone knew the depth of Tim's love for Ziva but today they got to see the depth of Ziva's love for Tim. They knew Ziva cared deeply for Tim but what they didn't know before was that Ziva was just down right goofy in love with him. They had a good time with some good natured teasing. Ziva didn't mind at all as she wanted the world to know that she belonged to her Timothy. The group thought it was hilarious how their hard as nails ninja warrior was nothing but a clingy goofy girlfriend around Tim. They also found out that Ziva is a very jealous and territorial girlfriend. They had one tense moment when the ticket girl smiled at Tim a little too flirtatiously and Ziva had to be restrained from killing her. It took Tim coming over and whispering something in Ziva's ear for her to calm down. Then Tim did something that shocked them all. He kissed Ziva deeply. While kissing her, he picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Ziva was running her hands through Tim's hair as the kiss continued. They were further shocked as they knew Ziva was a very private person and not overly demonstrative in public but apparently all her inhibitions seemed to vanish when she was with Tim. Finally, Gibbs cleared his throat and the two agents remembered where they were. Tim gently lowered Ziva to ground and smiling, gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking her hand and continuing on their way. As Tim and Ziva were in front of the group, Tim didn't see when Ziva turned back to look at the ticket girl with a big smile on her face and stuck her tongue out at her. There was a roar from the group as everyone broke up laughing at Ziva. Tim turned around and saw everyone practically on the ground laughing and Ziva standing there with an innocent look on her face. Tim gave Ziva a 'what did you do' look and she just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a 'I don't know what's wrong with them' look. Tim just smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, gave her a quick kiss and told the others to quit acting like kids and come on. Holding Tim's hand, Ziva actually skipped beside him as they started off again. This again got the crew to laughing as they had never seen Ziva skip. With the exception of Ducky, Leon and Jackie, everyone was amazed that their lovable geeky friend could bring about this much of a change in the assassin. Yes, the day had been a great success. Before they filed off the bus, Tim stood in the front and had a final announcement for the group.

"I know everyone is tired and ready to get home and get in their beds so I will make this short. First, I want to thank Handles for taking a day to hang out with a bunch of nuts like us. Handles, we all know how tough it is to find family time with shift work, long hours and all the chaos you have to deal with. On a day that you could have been spending time with your family, you graciously gave that time up to make sure we were secure as we celebrated Ziva on her special day. Thank you just doesn't seem like enough but we do thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

The whole bus exploded in cheers as everyone was yelling their thanks and appreciation to Handles. The whoop la ended in a chant of "Han-dles, Han-dles, Han-dles, Han-dles, Han-dles." Handles had a big grin on his face as he was thinking that he should be thanking them for letting him hang with them. He had a ball.

"And to my family, I can't thank you guys enough for coming out and helping me make this day really special for a really special person. I know you guys would have done it for Ziva anyway but there is a considerable difference between doing something because it is expected of you and doing something because it is in your heart. There is absolutely no doubt that you are all here because of what is in your heart. There is absolutely no doubt that you are all here because Ziva is in your heart. Sometimes Ziva forgets just how special a person she is. Sometimes she forgets that we love her, not because she is a great agent, but because she is Ziva. Sometimes she forgets we love her, not because she can kill you with a paperclip, but because she is Ziva." There were a few snickers at the mention of the paperclip. "Sometimes she forgets that the only thing we want or need from her is for her to be happy. So, thank you for taking time out to help me remind her that we love her exactly as she is and all we need her to be is Ziva."

This bus exploded in cheers. All the women had tears in their eyes as they stood and applauded for Ziva. The men wouldn't admit it but there were tears in their eyes to as everyone took turns giving Ziva hugs and kisses as she made her way up to the front of the bus. When she finally made it to the front of the bus, she threw herself into Tim's arms. She hugged him for a long time as she cried into his shoulder. Tim whispered to her that it was ok and rubbed her back until she calmed down. When she thought she had her control back, she turned to the bus load of people who were her family. She worked her mouth trying to speak. Tim whispered into her ear that they were not expecting a speech from her. That she could just say what was in her heart and be done with it. She turned and smiled at him and then turned back to the bus.

"Thank you all for my day. I love you all very much."

The bus exploded again as they started to move forward to get off the bus. All the guys shook Handles hand and gave him a hearty pat on the back as they gave their individual thanks to him. All the women gave him a kiss on the cheek and also expressed their thanks to him. When everyone had gotten off the bus, Tim came back on the bus to speak with his friend.

"Handles, there are no words. You ever need anything at all, I got you." Tim declared.

"Not necessary Tim. You have done wonders for my baby girl and my wife is happy. You don't owe me anything. I had a blast with you guys." Handles responded.

"Be that as it may, anything at all, I'm your man. Now go get rid of this bus so you can get home and enjoy the rest of the weekend with your family." Tim said smiling as he jumped off the bus.

Handles gave them a wave as he shut the door and headed off to the motor pool. He blew the horn at them as he left the parking lot and started laughing again as he looked in the side view mirrors and saw everyone still waving to him as he left. Yep he thought that's a special bunch of people right there.

Everyone said their goodbyes and loaded up into their cars. Soon, the only ones left were Gibbs, Tim and Ziva. Gibbs walked over to Ziva and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Ziva" he stated softly while smiling at her.

He then shook Tim's hand and pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear

"Hell of a job McGee. Well done."

He then got into his car and drove off leaving the two lovebirds in the parking lot. Tim had a surprised stunned look on his face. Ziva stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Tim looked down into her beautiful face and smiled. He dipped down and kissed her which she returned enthusiastically. After he broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes before he spoke.

"Ok gorgeous, let's get you home and tucked in. You have a big day tomorrow."

Tim chuckled as Ziva's eyes grew large.

"I did tell you I have a special day planned for you with just the two of us."

Ziva just smiled and pulled him back into another kiss. When they came up for air this time, she was still smiling as she looked at her man. She loved saying that. Timothy McGee was her man. Yeah, she might be just a little bit on the possessive side she thought. She started laughing as she busted herself. Who was she fooling; she would shoot anyone, with absolutely no reservations, if they dared try to take this wonderful man from her. Hearing her laugh and looking into her eyes, Tim was not sure if he wanted to know. Tim gave her a raised eyebrow and Ziva started laughing again as she stood on tiptoes to kiss her man again. Tim finally broke them apart and started walking toward his car with one arm around Ziva and their bags slung over his opposite shoulder. Ziva stood beside him as he put the bags in the trunk. Ziva had turned at a sound and saw a fox scurrying across the open field. Tim came up behind Ziva and put his arms around Ziva letting his hands rest on her stomach. She leaned back into him and her head naturally fell to one side. Tim started to nuzzle her exposed neck and Ziva started moaning at once. As he continued to nuzzle her neck, his hands were also busy. They were under her shirt slowly caressing her stomach and started moving up until they were both filled with Ziva's breasts. Ziva's moans were growing in intensity as the feelings Tim was invoking in her grew. Ziva loved Tim's hands on her and had been longing for this all day. Tim, sensing Ziva's need, let his left hand drift down from her breast and slide inside Ziva's shorts and panties. As soon as he touched her wetness, Ziva's legs buckled and a loud moan escaped her lips. She was in constant motion now as she rubbed herself back harder against Tim. Tim tenderly massaged her nub in a circular fashion causing Ziva to start panting. Between Tim's lips on her neck, his erection rubbing her butt through his shorts, the hand still massaging her right breast and his left hand doing wonderful things in her shorts, Ziva thought she was going to pass out. She finally fell off the cliff when Tim bit her neck, while simultaneously pinching her nipple and her nub. A shock when though Ziva as wave after wave shook her. Tim continued to stimulate Ziva through her orgasm to let her get the maximum pleasure out of it. When she had calmed down and slumped against Tim, he picked her up bridal style, opened the passenger side door and gently put her in the car. He leaned over her and fastened her seatbelt but as he tried to back out of the car, Ziva put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a mind blowing kiss. They smiled at each other after the kiss and Tim gave her another quick peck on the lips before backing out and closing the door. He walked around the car and got in and started the car. He looked over at Ziva who had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. He thought she looked like an Angel. He put the car in gear and headed home. By the time they arrived home, Tim was chuckling silently to himself as Ziva happily snored away. Tim got her out of her seatbelt and again picked her bridal style and carried her into his apartment building. As they rode the elevator up, Ziva put her arms around his neck and snuggled her nose into his neck. When Tim was finally into the apartment, he knew a shower was completely out of the question. He was operating on his last reserves of energy himself. He pulled the covers back on the bed and laid Ziva down. He undressed her down to her panties and pulled the covers up over her. He went around the bed, set the alarm on his watch, undressed down to his boxers and got into bed. As though programmed, Ziva immediately rolled over and climbed on top of Tim and snuggled her nose into his neck and let out a contented sigh. Giving a slight chuckle, Tim wrapped his arms around his love and drifted off to sleep.

The alarm went off very early the next day. Both Tim and Ziva were very groggy but Tim was able to get them both into the shower. Ziva just stood under the hot water with her eyes closed and her head on Tim's chest. Tim had other ideas as he had set the alarm for 30 minutes earlier than they needed to get up. He poured some liquid body wash in his hands and started washing and caressing Ziva's shoulders, back and buttocks while she leaned into him. His massaging had the desired effect as Ziva started moaning. Tim turned Ziva around so that now her back was to him so he could wash her front. As he caressed her breast, stomach and between her legs, Ziva's moaning became louder and she started pressing into his hands. After rinsing her off, Tim turned Ziva around again and then backed her into the wall and lifted her up. Ziva still had her eyes closed with a big smile on her face as she automatically wrapped her legs around Tim's waist. Tim reached down, grasped his manhood and rubbed himself against Ziva wetness a couple of times eliciting more moans from Ziva. By the time he lined himself up with her, Ziva was whimpering with need. Tim eased into Ziva and she hissed as he entered her. She opened her eyes and looked into the gorgeous brown eyes that she loved so much. She took his head between her hands as she brought her lips down on his. She kissed him for all she was worth as she started undulating her hips on him. Because of his earlier ministrations on her body, Ziva came quick and hard, holding her head back as she screamed his name. She rested her head on his shoulder as he started driving into her. This was one of the secrets of Tim she had uncovered and had left her breathless. Tim was a stud. For someone who was supposedly sickly and weak, Tim's stamina was remarkable. She started biting his neck as he drove into her. His powerful thrusts had her racing toward another orgasm. Ziva didn't think she would be able to hold out as he was hitting her spot with every thrust. Tim was jackhammering into her now and Ziva couldn't hold out any longer. She screamed Tim's name as a powerful orgasm hit her hard making her clinch around Tim. That clinching was Tim's undoing as he wrapped Ziva tightly in his arms and called her name as he emptied into her. They stayed motionless like that, with Tim buried to the hilt inside her. When they were able to move, Tim slowly lowered Ziva legs so she could stand up. After a long loving kiss, they actually got around to washing each other. As they were leaving the apartment, both dressed in jeans, Ziva asked where they were going because she was fighting to stay awake. Tim told her it was ok because they were going on another bus ride and she could sleep on the bus. The drive wasn't too far to where they were catching their bus. It turned out to be a chartered bus. Tim and Ziva took seats near the rear of the bus. Ziva tried to stay awake to see where the bus would be traveling but her body was having none of it. Instead of fighting sleep, Ziva sat sideways on Tim's lap with her back to the window and her feet on her seat. She took her shoes off, wrapped her arms around Tim's waist and placed her head on his chest with a contented sigh. Tim let his seat back so she would be somewhat lying on his chest instead of sitting straight up. They were both asleep before they were out of DC.

4 hours later, the bus driver announced to everyone that they had reached their destination. Tim and Ziva awoke feeling a little more refreshed. As they got off the bus, Ziva was looking around wide eyed trying to figure out where they were and then she saw it. She turned back to Tim with a surprised look on her face. She turned and looked again to make sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing. Yep, there it was as big as anything; The Statue of Liberty. Tim had brought her to New York. She turned to Tim jumping up and down with a big smile on her face and tears of joy coming down her face. She just couldn't believe that this wonderful man had brought her to New York for her birthday. To the delight of their bus mates, Ziva jumped into Tim's arms and started kissing him all over his face. When Ziva was done attacking Tim, they went into a very fancy looking hotel to check in. As they walked up to check in, the manager seemed like he had been waiting for them and broke off from the conversation he was having with some other guests to approach them.

"Mr. Gemcity, I'm so glad you will be staying with us again. Your room is ready and everything is as you wanted it. You can go directly to your room as your check in has already been taken care of." The manager gushed.

"Hello Robert, so good to see you again" Tim said as he shook his hand. "Thank you for all your help with the preparations. It is a joy, as always, to stay in your magnificent hotel."

The manager was smiling from ear to ear. This was one of the very few celebrities who was actually a very nice person. They had dozens of celebrities who stayed here but most were obnoxious jerks. Mr. Gemcity was a joy to have. The entire staff loved when he stayed as he always made time to just sit and chit chat with them.

"Robert, this is my beautiful fiancée, Ziva David. Ziva, this is the Hotelier of this grand establishment Mr. Robert Fontaine." Tim introduced them.

Ziva breath had caught in her throat when she had heard fiancée. She was having trouble concentrating on what Robert was saying. They had not discussed marriage in detail. Just that they knew they wanted to get married to each other. As Robert told her to seek him out if she needed anything at all, Tim was greeting the other staff. Once Tim was done with the introduction to the other staff, he and Ziva headed up to their room. Ziva put the fiancée thing out of her mind as she figured Tim didn't want people seeing her as just some conquest he had picked up. She knew he was thoughtful like that. When Tim opened the door to their room, Ziva felt the breath leave her lungs. It was spectacular. Tim ushered her in and she just stood in the middle of the room looking around. Their bags had already been brought up into the room and their formal wear was hanging in the closet. Tim knew the sleep they had on the bus ride would not be enough as they would be out very late tonight. As Ziva was in a trance, he went and got her panties and nighty out of her bag and his night shirt and boxers out of his bag. He gently took her hand and headed to the bathroom. His plan was to shower off their travel dust and get another nap in before they headed out. This time Ziva had other ideas. As soon as they were in the shower, she attacked him. People had called Tim plenty of things in his life, but stupid wasn't one of them. After they were done abusing the hell out of the shower and finally got around to actually using the shower for what it was intended for, they got into their sleep wear and headed off to bed. Ziva immediately climbed onto to Tim and as she felt the security of his arms wrapping around her, she immediately drifted off to sleep. Tim wasn't very far behind her.

When Tim's alarm went off, Ziva was still happily snoring on Tim's chest with the smile still on her face. Tim woke her up by kissing her cheek, her nose and then her lips as she had awakened after the kiss to her nose. She kissed him with vigor and started to slowly grind on him. Even as he started to harden, Tim placed his hands on her butt to stop her motion. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a pout. He chuckled at the pout but explained to her.

"If I start making love to you now, we are not leaving this room the rest of the night."

Ziva smiled and he could see that she was getting ready to ask him what was wrong with that. He cut her off before she could speak.

"Ziva David, I did not bring you to New York to keep you chained to my bed."

Ziva smiled at him again as she didn't see anything wrong with that scenario either.

"Ziva baby, when we return to this room I will make love to you until we are just too exhausted to move but right now I want to show you New York. I also have a couple more surprises for you and I really want to see you in the gorgeous gown you brought. I especially want the pleasure of peeling that gown off of your gorgeous body when we return to the room." Tim explained.

Ziva smiled at Tim and told him that she would behave and let him up but he would have to give her the quickie first. Again, Tim had never been accused of being stupid so he went on to do the gentlemanly thing and give his girlfriend what she had requested. When they were freshly showered, dressed and headed out the door, Ziva stopped and turned to Tim and gave him one toes curling kiss.

"Thank you for bringing me to New York" she whispered as she wiped the lipstick from his lips. Tim just smiled and escorted Ziva down to the lobby and outside where a limousine and driver were waiting for them. Ziva was like a kid in a candy store when they were inside the car. Tim loved seeing her excitement as she looked everywhere not wanting to miss anything. Tim told Ziva to put her feet in his lap. Ziva got a sultry look on her face thinking Tim was getting ready to do something kinky with her. She put her feet in his lap and watched as he proceeded to take her shoes off of her feet. He then opened the sun roof and told Ziva to stand up on the seat so she could stick her head and upper body out of the sun roof and really see New York. Ziva clapped her hands, gave Tim a quick kiss and proceeded to do exactly as he had instructed. Tim heard Ziva's exhilarated laughter as the warm wind blew in her face while she took in all of New York's night life. This is exactly what Tim wanted. For his always serious girlfriend to just let her hair down and have a blast. Tim silently vowed he would always do everything in his power to keep Ziva as happy and as excited as she was at this exact moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziva's Birthday Weekend!**

 **It's Ziva's birthday and Tim is determined to make sure this is the best birthday she has ever had. He has the whole gang along to make it happen.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 2: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 3: Ziva's Surprises Just Keep On Coming!**

When Ziva and Tim arrived at the restaurant, Ziva was again looking around in a trance like state. The restaurant was five stars with the décor and romantic ambience being part of its allure. They were shown to their table and seated right away. Tim ordered a nice bottle of wine for them as they perused the menu. Tim was fighting a losing battle trying to keep his eyes off of Ziva. Yes, she was stunning but for Tim, it was all about the hair. She had put her hair up tonight which exposed her neck. Tim loved Ziva's neck and took pleasure in marking it up with love bites and passion marks whenever he got his lips on her. Ziva was trying not giggle as she peeked at Tim staring at her neck and licking his lips. She knew Tim had an obsession with her neck and loved marking her up. She shivered remembering the tingling sensation she got when Tim went to work on her neck. The funny thing was she was proud to walk around with his passion marks on her. She smiled as she thought about how Tim didn't exactly go unscathed himself. She took great pleasure in marking her man too.

When the waiter returned, they ordered and then slowly drank their wine as they happily discussed what New York had to offer. When their meal arrived they tucked into it enthusiastically. Both their meals were done perfectly and it was a while before either of them said anything. All you heard were moans which had them cracking up because it sounded like they were back in the shower again. They shared a dessert when they were done with the meal and Tim told Ziva they would walk to the next surprise so they could at least attempt to walk off some of that meal. As they walked, they held hands and Tim watched Ziva look at everything with excitement. She was like a little girl.

When they arrived at their destination it took a minute for Ziva to comprehend where they were. She understood where they were but could not wrap her mind around the fact that they were actually there. She turned wide eyes to look at Tim who smiled lovingly at her. She turned and looked around again and had to grab a hold of Tim as she thought her legs would not be able to support her. Ziva's love for the ballet was only known by a very few individuals. Tim had led her to Lincoln Square and they were currently standing in front of the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts where the Israel Ballet was performing.

The **Israel Ballet** is a dance company that performs works of classical ballet and neoclassical ballet. It was founded in 1967 by Berta Yampolsky and Hilel Merkman who have managed it for 45 years. The company often stages newly choreographed works, and in addition, it is the only professional ballet company within Israel that stages works of the classical international repertoire.

Ziva looked back at Tim with tears in her eyes. Overcome with emotion, she grabbed Tim and hugged him hard as she cried into his chest. Ziva was wondering over and over again what had she done to deserve this wonderful man? He had come into her life and made her feel alive again. She was a killer, an assassin, an unfeeling murderer who was undeserving of him and yet none of that mattered to him. For some reason, he just saw the good in her even if she was unable to. He loved her for her. He had not tried to change who she was. He had just loved her unconditionally. Back when she was trying to push him away when she felt herself falling for him, she asked him why he did these things for her and his answer was so that he could see her beautiful smile. At the time, she wondered how the hell do you fight that?

Tim patiently held his girlfriend in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly as she let her emotions out. Tim knew the hard life Ziva had lived. He knew people never did things for her unless they wanted something from her. He also knew that they didn't know the real Ziva. They only knew what she let them see. That was her armor she wore for protection. The less they knew about the real Ziva the less they had to hurt her with. He was grateful that she had let him in. He knew how hard it had been for her to put her trust in him and allow him to see the real Ziva. It was a gift she had granted him and Tim understood the magnitude of that gift. He would always cherish it and make sure to never abuse it.

"It's ok sweetie" Tim said softly as he continued to gently rub her back. "You just go ahead and let it out; I've got your six."

This made Ziva cry even harder because she knew it was true. This man would give his life without hesitation if it meant keeping her safe. Ziva cried for a short while longer before she was able to pull herself together. Tim took the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her with a smile. She smiled up at him as she attempted to repair her make up.

"I am a mess" she scolded herself self-consciously as she held her head down dabbing at her face with the handkerchief.

Tim put his hand under her chin and gently raised her face so he could look into her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and nothing can or will ever change that. You are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. Just so you know, I'm done Ziva; you are it for me. There is no other woman for me now or ever again."

Tim got down on one knee while pulling out a small box from his pocket. Ziva's eyes got wide and her hands went to cover her mouth as she realized what Tim was doing. People who had been going to and fro stopped as they also realized what was going on and wanted to witness the romantic act.

"Ziva, my wonderful Ziva. I love you more than words could ever express. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tim opened the box as he was talking and Ziva gasped at the ring that was inside. Ziva looked at the ring and then looked at Tim. Tim who was waiting for an answer was pleasantly surprised when Ziva launched herself at Tim knocking him on his back and proceeded to kiss him all over his face before settling on his lips for a long searing kiss.

The crowd that had formed around the happy couple clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple. Well, at least they thought they were now engaged as the woman had never answered but her actions led them to believe that if she had been able to talk it would have been a yes.

Ziva had finally ended the kiss and just lay on top of Tim smiling down at him.

Looking up into her gorgeous smiling face Tim asked "Is that a yes?"

Ziva pretended to ponder the question for a minute before replying.

"Would you believe a strong maybe?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"Well, I guess I better put this away until you know for sure." Tim said as he started putting the ring box in his pocket.

Ziva glared at Tim. "Timothy Farragut McGee, if you do not put my ring on my finger immediately I will give you pain like you have never known."

"Well, since you asked so nicely I guess I had better carry out your request." Tim replied as he slipped the ring on Ziva's finger.

The crowd laughed and then cheered when the ring was finally on Ziva's finger. Ziva, who was still lying on Tim, gave him another sweet kiss before getting up and helping him up. Tim then swept Ziva up in his arms and twirled her around before setting her back on the ground and pulling her in for a loving kiss. After breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity Tim smiled and reminded her that they still had a show to catch. Ziva had forgotten all about the ballet. As they started to make their way into the theatre, they were congratulated by various people in the crowd who had witness the proposal.

When they were finally in the theatre and had found their seats in the balcony, Tim produced a pair of theatre binoculars for Ziva and then sat back and watched her as they had a little time before the performance started. Ziva was totally captivated by her new ring. She had a goofy smile on her face as she kept staring at her finger. She didn't even realize what she was doing as she held her hand at different angles to watch the light shine off the ring.

Tim was trying his best not to laugh out loud as his big bad scary ninja was sitting there in her beautiful gown totally enchanted with her engagement ring. Tim could totally relate as he wanted to scream from the tallest building that this exotic beauty had agreed to be his bride. Tim hoped Ziva didn't want a long engagement. If it was possible he would marry her right here and now. Tim had known for a while that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This was the only woman he wanted to have children with. Tim was still amazed that she had said yes but he didn't care. She had said yes and that was all that mattered to him.

When the performance was starting, Tim chuckled as he had to break up the love fest between Ziva and her ring. Ziva's excitement at seeing this performance returned immediately once her attention was no longer focused on her ring. The performance was amazing. Tim wasn't as well versed in ballet as Ziva was but even being a novice he could clearly understand and appreciate a magnificent performance. Tim split his time between watching the performance and watching Ziva's absolute enthrallment in what was happening on the stage. It gave Tim a since of accomplishment and contentment to be able to give the woman he loved some sense of connection with her home country and also allow her to enjoy one of the things she most loved in the world.

When the performance was over, both Tim and Ziva were on their feet clapping loudly. Ziva was jumping up and down as she clapped. She turned to Tim smiling and clapping her face full of excitement. After the performers had taken their final bow, the theatre started filing out. Tim motioned for Ziva to sit back down explaining to her that they would let the theatre empty some before they left. Ziva did sit down but not in her chair. She sat sideways on her fiancés lap and laid her head on his shoulder so that her face was buried in his neck.

"Thank you Tim" she said softly and sincerely; "this has been the best night of my life. I do not know what I have done to deserve you but I am very grateful that you are mine. I must warn you that you have spoiled me and I will not be willing to let you go."

"That's fine with me sweetie since I'm not going anywhere. My life is with you. Where you go, I go. Where you live, I live. If you decide you would rather live in Israel then Israel is where you, me and our children will be."

Tim felt Ziva's arms tighten around his neck and he felt wetness on his neck as he knew she was crying silent tears. Ziva had felt her heart constrict when Tim mentioned children. This wonderful man wanted to have babies with her. Besides marrying Tim, Ziva couldn't think of anything she would love more than having children with him. She already knew he would be a wonderful father.

When the crowd had thinned out, Ziva and Tim made their way down to the foyer. When Ziva went to turn toward the exit Tim halted by standing still. Since they were holding hands she had no choice but to stop. She looked back at Tim questioningly but he just smiled at her and started walking further into the theatre pulling a confused Ziva along with him. They came to a huge door with two stern looking guards standing in front of it. As soon as they saw Tim, they both broke into smiles.

"Mr. Gemcity, we've been expecting you; go right ahead in." the lead guard instructed as he opened the door.

"Thank you" Tim replied as he shook both men hands.

When they were inside, Ziva thought she was dreaming. They were in the dressing room with ballet troupe. They all had changed and were just hanging out waiting for the crowd out front to disperse. The manager rushed over to Tim as soon as he saw him.

"Mr. Gemcity, so good to see you again; and this must be the ballerina fiancé that you told us about."

As soon as the troupe heard his name they all came over but to Ziva's surprise, instead of talking to Tim they were all talking to her. The talked about ballet, where they all had studied and where they would be performing next. They asked Ziva all kinds of questions about where she had studied and encouraged her to continue dancing. Ziva was having a blast. Just seeing the performance would have been enough for her but to actually meet and talk to the troupe back stage was just unbelievable. Ziva complimented them all on their performances being able to tell each one of them something they did individually that she found to be great. The troupe was also having a good time speaking to someone who actually knew ballet and seemed to love the ballet as much as they did.

Tim hung back with the manager discussing when he was going to put out another book. Tim did this on purpose as he wanted Ziva to enjoy talking to the troupe without interruption. As he spoke to the manager he could see the animation on her face as she spoke with the troupe. Not only was she able to talk about ballet but she could do it in her native language. Tim was relieved that they sincerely seemed to enjoy speaking with Ziva. After about 30 minutes, the manager had to bring an end to the conversation as he still had to get the troupe a light meal and get them in bed so they would be well rested for their performance the next day. Tim thanked each and every one of them told them to give the manager their name and their favorite book from the series and he would send them autographed copies. The troupe was ecstatic as they were all fans of Gemcity. Tim and Ziva said their good byes and left by the same doors they had entered.

Tim and Ziva walked slowly back toward the restaurant where the limousine was waiting for them. Tim had his hands in his pocket and Ziva had both of her arms wrapped around one of Tim's with her head on his shoulder. There was no talking as none was necessary. The companionable quiet was perfect. When they reached the limousine, the driver smiled and opened the door for them. Tim handed Ziva in first before climbing in after her. As soon as Tim was settled in Ziva climbed into his lap, laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Sensing she just wanted to be held, Tim wrapped both of his arms around her and heard her sigh of contentment. He gave a sweet kiss to the side of her head and Ziva's smile got a little wider.

When they reached the hotel, Tim thanked the limo driver and took Ziva's hand as they entered the hotel. There was still no talking between them as just being in each other presence seemed to be enough for them. When they entered the elevator, Tim gathered Ziva into his arms and leaned back against the wall. Ziva had her arms wrapped around Tim's waist and ended up leaning on him with her head on his chest. When they got to their door, Tim let them in with key card.

Ziva was heading toward the bedroom when Tim grabbed her hand and brought her back to his chest. She looked up into his eyes as his head came down and he gave her a scalding kiss that was full of built up passion. Ziva instantly started moaning as she put her arms around Tim's neck and relished the feel of him kissing her into oblivion. Tim began doing one of the two things he had been fantasizing about doing all night long. He started trailing kisses from Ziva's lips to her neck; once he arrived there he kissed, nibbled and sucked to his heart's content. He attacked her neck as his hands were roaming over back and backside. Ziva couldn't seem to get close enough to Tim. She knew her legs were going to give out if Tim kept sucking on her neck in that one spot which he knew was one of her erogenous zones. As though sensing this, Tim picked Ziva up bridal style and headed to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Ziva expected Tim to just throw her on the bed and attack her. She didn't know if she would ever tell him but she loved when Tim was out of control with her. Ziva was a little surprised when Tim stood her on the floor. She looked at him and he could see the question in her eyes. Tim was hell bent on doing the second of the two things he had wanted to do all night.

"Before we left I did tell you that I wanted the pleasure of peeling you out of that gown." He said in a husky voice.

Ziva got a sultry smile on her face as she remembered that conversation. Her smile got bigger as she remembered what she made him give her in return for letting them leave.

"So what are you waiting for Timothy?" she said silkily.

"I'm just admiring this gorgeous creature that is standing before me." He replied.

"Well Timothy" she said as she stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck. "This gorgeous creature has been admired enough. She is burning up and needs her handsome fiancé to put out the flame that he has ignited within her.

Staring into Ziva's eyes as if in a trance; Tim's arms wrapped around Ziva with his hands going immediately to her ass. He started kneading and massaging her backside as his head swooped down to claim her lips. The feel of her ass through the silk gown was amazing to Tim. Ziva's constant moaning was all the encouragement Tim needed to continue his ministrations on her ass. Ziva's moaning was growing louder and louder. Ziva was also a little frustrated. Tim was determined to take his time while Ziva wanted him inside her immediately. She wanted his hands to do exactly what they were doing but she wanted them on her bare ass. She loved that Tim had big hands and they completely covered her mounds when he massaged her ass.

Tim finally moved one of his hands up her back to the zipper on the gown and slowly brought the zipper down. When the zipper was all the way down, Tim stepped back and Ziva did a slight shimmy and the gown slid down her body to the floor. Ziva looked at Tim with a slight smile on her face. Tim couldn't move. He was as still as a statue. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ziva's body. Ziva had not worn anything under her gown. Tim was looking at flawless flesh and was having trouble breathing. Ziva stepped up to him with that same smile on her lips and ask softly. "My love, I think you might have on a few too many clothes?"

Her voice broke the trance. Tim was out of his clothes in record time. Ziva's smile widened as she saw he was rapidly losing control. Tim was always loving and tender with her and she loved it. But the first time she was able to drive him to lose control she discovered that she found the real Tim that he keeps hidden from everyone else. She was the only one who got this side of him. This Tim was just for her and she gladly welcomed this side of him anytime she was able to coax it out of him. Ziva looked down and saw that Tim was more than ready for her. Not only was Tim a big man with big hands and big feet. To Ziva's enjoyment and pleasure, she had found out Tim was a big man everywhere. Ziva licked her lips as stared at Tim's manhood. She looked back up into his eyes and saw the wild look that came into them when he was losing control. Now she thought she would get what she wanted, no what she needed which was Tim plunging deep inside of her.

Ziva was wrong again albeit pleasantly so. Tim picked her up and placed her on the bed. Ziva was so wet she thought she would go out of her mind. She had closed her eyes and was panting hard in anticipation of him filling her as only he could. When she felt Tim get on the bed and open her legs she thought finally he would cover her body with his and drive into her.

Ziva screamed in surprised pleasure and her hands fisted into the sheets as Tim had entered her body but not with the part of his anatomy Ziva had been expecting. Tim was addicted to Ziva's essence and had wanted a taste of her all night. Now that he had her spread before him like a buffet he feasted. Tim started by dipping his tongue into Ziva as far as he could causing her to scream out with pleasure. Tim continued plunging his tongue into Ziva as she panted almost in rhythm with his plunging tongue. The pleasure Ziva was feeling was almost too much for her. She brought her hands to Tim's head to pull him up because the sensation was overwhelming her. That was the exact time Tim switched and sucked Ziva's clit into his mouth. Ziva screamed again and instead of lifting Tim's head as she intended to do she pressed Tim's head harder to her core as her orgasm overtook her. Tim continued to suck her nub into his mouth throughout Ziva's orgasm prolonging her climax. Ziva thought she was going to pass out with the intensity of it.

Ziva lay on her back panting hard. She had sweat pouring off of her. She was moaning and twisting as she tried to pry Tim off of her. Her core was so sensitive that she couldn't bear the intense pleasure Tim was giving her. Tim was relentless. He clamped his arms on Ziva's thighs and continued his feast. He switched between plunging, licking and sucking. Ziva was in constant motion. She felt like she was going to just combust and she felt another orgasm building inside of her. She tried to appeal to Tim.

"Please Tim, I don't think I can take anymore" she moaned.

This had the opposite effect on Tim as he doubled his efforts and lapped up every bit of sweet nectar Ziva had to give him. Ziva started beating her fist against the bed as the sensations coursing through her body were almost unbearable. Tim couldn't seem to get enough of Ziva's taste. He continued to eat like a man starved for weeks. Ziva could feel herself about to fall off that cliff again. Tim had her just hanging on and it was driving her crazy. Finally Tim sucked her clit hard into his mouth and the dam broke for Ziva. She screamed Tim's name and arched her back up off the bed as another orgasm hit her hard. Tim again continued to lick and suck her nub until her climax was completely done. Ziva couldn't move. She lay there breathing hard as her body still gave little spasm's here and there.

Tim finally started kissing his way up her body. When he got to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth. Ziva jerked and moaned as the sensation sent an electric shock down to her core. Tim continued up her body until he took possession of her lips. Ziva moaned into his mouth and felt a thrill go through her body when Tim's manhood brushed against her leg. Tim moved over Ziva and she put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes as he slowly entered her. Ziva moaned as he entered her and continued moaning until he was completely locked deep inside of her. Tim took possession of Ziva's lips again as he could not get enough of kissing her. He ravaged her mouth and Ziva welcomed his passion. Tim had not made a move with his lower body as he was content to be where he considered home.

He finally released Ziva's lips and looked into her eyes. Ziva looked back at Tim and as her energy level had returned, she wrapped her legs around his waist to urge him on. Tim's eyes darkened and taking the hint he proceeded to start moving inside Ziva. Ziva started moaning immediately as the sensation of Tim moving deep inside her had her tingling all over. Tim continued to make love to Ziva slowly but he hadn't counted on Ziva wanting no part of that. Ziva grabbed his head and brought his lips down on hers. She rammed her tongue in his mouth and plundered his mouth. She also clinched her inner virginal muscles causing Tim to moan into her mouth.

Tim was no longer thinking coherently. Ziva had accomplished what she wanted as Tim started forcibly driving into her. Ziva's body was strumming now as Tim was reaching that spot deep inside her that only he had been able to touch. Ziva raked her nails down Tim's back causing him to arch his back and plunge even deeper into Ziva. Ziva felt herself racing toward another orgasm as Tim was pounding into her now. She knew she had finally tipped him over the edge of control as she heard him growl and speed up even more. Tim felt his own end nearing as he continued to plunge in and out of Ziva. Tim was close now and began hammering into Ziva as he chased his own climax. That last burst of speed was Ziva's undoing as she crashed over the edge screaming Tim's name. Ziva clinched around Tim as she reached her peak causing Tim to follow her over the edge. Tim drove into her one final time and emptied deep inside of her. Even though he felt as though he had no strength left, Tim held himself up. He didn't want to put all of his weight on Ziva. Ziva on the other hand wanted the weight of Tim lying completely on top of her and pulled him down onto her.

"Ziva, I'm too heavy for you" Tim whispered tiredly.

"Shhhh my love" she whispered back. "I need you to be exactly where you are."

Tim still didn't like it but he stayed as they were for a minute or two before he couldn't take it anymore and rolled them over so that Ziva was lying on top of him. Ziva just chuckled silently knowing he would not be able to rest comfortably if he thought she was in any way uncomfortable. She hummed contently as Tim softly caressed her back. They lay contently together until Tim began to soften. Tim did not want to soil the covers so reluctantly he rolled them over again and jumped up just as he slipped out of Ziva. He reached back down for Ziva and picked her bridal style and headed for the shower.

After washing each other and donning robes they both admitted they were a little hungry and ordered room service. They had a light meal while laughing and teasing each other. Once they were done they made their way back to the bed. Since all of their sexual activities had taken place on top of the covers, they did not have to worry about sweaty sheets. They crawled into bed and got settled with Ziva practically lying on top of Tim.

"When are we supposed to go back Tim?" Ziva asked.

"The bus leaves at 1:00 pm tomorrow but I have another surprise for you before we leave." Tim told her.

"But Tim, I do not need anything else. This has been the best weekend of my entire life and it's all because of you. I only need you."

"Well you have me for the rest of our lives but I still have to give you this one last surprise." Tim replied with a smile.

"Ok, tell me what the surprise is and I will be the judge of if you must give it to me or not." Ziva said saucily.

"Oh no you don't; if I tell you what it is then it's no longer a surprise." Tim smirked.

Ziva smacked Tim lightly on the chest and tried to glare at him even though the smile splitting her face kept her from pulling it off. Tim chuckled at Ziva's attempt to glare at him and moved his hands which had been caressing her back down to her backside and starting massaging her there. Ziva's eyes fluttered closed as she laid her head on Tim's chest and tried to stop the moan that threatened to escape her lips. Tim kissed the top of her head as he spoke.

"Get some sleep my beautiful ninja; we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow including one more surprise for my future wife."

Ziva smiled and kissed Tim's chest before laying her head back down. She loved the way he said his future wife and she couldn't wait until she was his actual wife. She brought her hand up to look at her ring again and her smile grew. Their breathing started to even out as their exhausted bodies finally succumbed to sleep.

Tim's alarm woke them the next morning and they attacked each other with vigor. After thoroughly satisfying each other, they had a shower and ordered room service for breakfast. They ate their fill before packing their bags and going around the room to make sure they had everything. They went down to check out and then put their overnight bags on the bus. Tim then took Ziva to see her surprise. Ziva didn't know what Tim had in mind until they were on a boat headed straight for the Statue of Liberty. Ziva squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. They were taken up to the top and got to peer out of the crown. Ziva had a blast at her last surprise. She did not know how Tim seemed to know all of the things that brought her the greatest joy.

They had taken plenty pictures during their day in New York but the picture with Ziva and the Statue of Liberty might have been Ziva's favorite. It was probably a tie between that one and the one Tim had taken of her with the Ballet Troupe. They even had several recordings of the proposal as some of the onlookers had started recording it with their phones when they saw what was happening. Tim had given them his phone number and asked if they could forward him a copy which they are were all glad to do. All in all, it was not a bad weekend.

As they got settle on the bus, Ziva couldn't keep the smile off her face. What an unbelievable weekend she had just had. She giggled a little as she remembered the weekend had begun with her opening the door for Tim early Saturday morning with her sig in her hand, threatening to shoot him. The threat hadn't fazed him in the least. She had an amazing day with the people in her life who were more like family to her than friends. Then she had spent an incredible Sunday with her, then boyfriend, now fiancé. On top of all of that, her Monday had her visiting the Statue of Liberty. No weekend was ever going to top this.

They were able to stay awake for the trip back and enjoyed the scenery as it flashed by. Tim was sitting in the isle seat this time with Ziva sitting in his lap facing the window and her feet in the window seat. Tim again had the seat back so Ziva was lying contently on his chest.

"Ziva?"

"hmmmm" Ziva answered much to comfortable to be bothered with words.

"If we don't get a call out next weekend, how do you feel about going to look for an apartment for us? Tim asked.

Now that got Ziva's attention. She sat up and stared at Tim.

"Sweetie, there are two things that I really don't want." Tim began. "One, I don't want to be apart from you. I don't want you living in my apartment and I don't want to live in your apartment. I want us to live in our apartment. Two, I don't want a long engagement. I want to marry you as soon as possible. If I could have I would have married you while we were in New York."

Ziva didn't believe in psychics but she would swear that Tim could read her mind. She also wanted a place for them. A home for them. Yes, their home. She also never thought she would want anything as bad as she wanted to be married to Tim. He gave her quiet. He gave her calmness. He gave her contentment. That was it; she knew she could just sit in their home with him and she would be content.

"Yes, my love, this is what I also want. I want to live in our home with you. I want to be married to you and I want that now."

Ziva leaned forward and Tim met her half way as their lips connected in a loving kiss. Once they separated Tim had another idea.

"It will be to late to go to a justice of peace when we get back, but I can call boss and ask for a late in for us. Then we can go to a justice of the peace in the morning, get married and be at work by lunch time. I know it's not romantic or anything and we can have a big wedding later but I just love you Ziva and I want to be married to you." Tim finished looking into Ziva's eyes.

Ziva could deny this man nothing and knew it would always be this way. He held her heart in his hands and she knew he would rather die than cause her any pain. She saw nothing wrong with what he had suggested and why would she since everything he had said is exactly what she wanted. She could care less about a wedding if she got to marry this man.

"Timothy McGee, I will marry you anytime and anywhere you want. I do not care about a wedding or anything else. I also love you Tim and just want to be married to you."

Tim closed his eyes while fighting to get his emotions under control. He couldn't stop a tear from leaking down his face. Ziva felt her heart constrict as she saw the lone tear roll down his face. She wiped the tear away as Tim opened his eyes to look at her.

"I know the hurt you have suffered more than anyone should in your life, my love. That is over. You will never have to wonder about if you are loved again. The answer is you are, and you will be until one of us has breathed their last breath in this world. I love you now and for always." Ziva stated.

Tim couldn't speak. He just held Ziva to him in a hard embrace. Ziva gently put her arms around Tim's head and held his head to her breast as two tears slid down her face thinking about the hurt that this sweet man has suffered in his life. All he had ever wanted was to be loved. Well, he is loved now and will be forever more and if anyone dared to try and harm him they would not live to see another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziva's Birthday Weekend!**

 **Ziva and Tim have returned back home and things start to happen. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 2: I don't own NCIS or their characters. To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 4: Weekend Complete!**

When the bus arrived back in DC, Tim, Ziva and the rest of the passengers disembarked, grabbed their luggage from underneath the bus and headed off in different directions. After Tim grabbed his and Ziva's luggage they headed to his car. After stowing the luggage, the two of them got in and were off. Tim drove to his apartment since there was no way in hell, he was separating from Ziva. Ziva just smiled as she saw the route they were taking. She was really starting to think Tim was a mind reader as there was no way in hell, she was leaving her man. She already had plenty of clothes at his place so that would not be a problem. They both had the same thought; unless some unforeseen circumstance prevented it, they were never sleeping apart from each other again.

When they arrived at Tim's place, Ziva made a beeline for the bathroom while Tim made some phone calls to start getting things in place for tomorrow. His first phone call was to Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Hi boss; I hope I'm not disturbing you." McGee began.

"Hey McGee; no, you're not disturbing me. What do you need?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva and I just got back from New York and I wanted to request a late in for us tomorrow."

"That's not a problem McGee, hell, take the whole day if you want."

"Thanks boss but all we need is the morning. We just want to sleep in but we will be in after lunch."

"Ok McGee, after lunch it is."

"Thanks again boss. Good night."

"Night McGee" Gibbs said as he tried to figure out what those two were up to.

McGee's next phone call was to his sister. As McGee hit the speed dial, he laid back on the couch. Ziva came out the bathroom wearing one of Tim's MIT shirts and nothing else. Seeing Tim relaxing on the couch made her smile as she sauntered over to him and lay down on top of him with a purr. Tim put his free arm around her with his hand resting on her butt. Ziva smiled as Tim started massaging her ass. She did not understand his obsession with her derriere as it was not big or juicy as the Americans say but she always enjoyed having his hands on any part of her body, especially her ass.

"Hey big brother; whatcha doing?" Sarah answered the phone.

"Hey Sarah; we're not doing much of anything right now but I'm going to put you on speaker so we can both talk to you." Tim responded.

Sarah immediately got nervous. Anytime they both wanted to talk to her it had been some sort of bad news.

"What's wrong Tim, are you hurt, is Ziva hurt?" Sarah's hysterical rant was cut off by Tim at this point.

"Whoa Sarah, no one is hurt; everyone is great. Calm down and take a deep breath." McGee instructed her.

Tim and Ziva could hear her breathing hard through the phone. While Sarah was calming down, Ziva was heating up. Tim had pulled the shirt up so he could put his hand directly on her ass as he continued his massage.

"Ok, now that you have scared the living beejevas out of me what's going on? Sarah asked.

"Oh, nothing much; Ziva and I are getting married tomorrow and we were wondering if you were free to attend?" Tim said nonchalantly.

Both Tim and Ziva started to snicker as they heard Sarah's phone drop. They laughed a little louder as they heard Sarah swearing like a sailor while fumbling with the phone. Finally, Sarah was able to pick the phone back up and continue the conversation.

"What did you just say?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I said Ziva and I are getting married tomorrow morning and were wondering if you were free to attend? Tim explained patiently with a smile on his face.

Tim was glad he had put the phone on speaker and did not still have it up to his ear. The ear-splitting scream that came through the phone was still loud enough that it had Tim stretching out his arm to move the phone further away from him and Ziva.

"Timmy, I get a sister? I've always wanted a sister. No offence Timmy, you've always been a good brother but now I get a sister too. Ziva, did you know you're going to be my sister? I'm getting a big sister. I'm getting the best big sister in the world. Did you guys know I was getting a sister?"

Tim and Ziva were chuckling softly as Sarah continued to babble on. They didn't have the heart to stop her so they just lay silently cuddling while Sarah continued to talk to no one in particular about the big sister she was getting.

The next day, the marriage was accomplished without a lot of fanfare which is exactly how Tim and Ziva wanted it. Vance had asked and received permission from the happy couple to bring his family. They were all sworn to secrecy which the whole group found hilarious. They all had lunch together following the ceremony which turned out to be an extremely enjoyable affair.

Before lunch ended, Vance pulled Tim and Ziva aside for some shop talk.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news on such a happy occasion" Vance began, "but as you know married NCIS agents cannot be on the same team."

Both Tim and Ziva knew this and had tried to avoid thinking about it. One of them was going to have to be transferred which meant they had no idea how far apart they would be separated. It seemed to be a cruel joke against them that as soon as they had sworn their love to each for the rest of their lives that they would be torn apart that same day.

"Sir" Tim began, "we knew going in that we would no longer be able to remain on the same team together. We had a choice of continuing as we had been and remaining on the same team or taking actions to solidify our commitment to each other by getting married which would mean being separated by our job requirements. There was no choice for me sir. I love Ziva with all of my heart and making her my wife has given me the greatest joy of my life. I won't like being separated from her but I would make the same decision 10 out of 10 times."

Hearing Tim speak about his love for her had Ziva fighting to control her emotions. Just when she thought she couldn't love this man any more than she already did, he would say or do something that had her falling in love with him all over again. Ziva was finally able to get her emotions under control.

"Director" Ziva began, "I also have no regrets about the choice I have made. I would marry Timothy anytime and anyplace. Timothy is my heart and as long as I get to be married to him, I can face any other hardship that comes along; even if that hardship is being separated from him. We will simply make the most of the times we are able to be together."

Chuckling a little at his agents, Vance figured he had better let them in on the arrangements he had made for them before they talk themselves into being miserable on their special day. This day is supposed to be filled with joy and happiness and he was not about to let them ruin it by thinking they would not be together.

"All right you two, how about you let me talk now since I started this conversation before you two decided to hijack it and turn it into a downer. Now, agent McGee, effective yesterday you were promoted to SFA and assigned in that position to Sam Burley's team. Before you ask, your marriage had nothing to do with this move. The paperwork was done before you guys went to New York. Agent McGee, your promotion paperwork was put in over a month ago and your position on Sam Burley's team was quite emphatically requested or should I say demanded by Sam Burley himself. He has been on me for months to promote you and make you his SFA. So, agent McGee and agent David, no one has to go anywhere, with the exception of Tim moving to the other side of the bullpen." Vance finished and then chuckled at the stunned looks on their faces.

Tim and Ziva were speechless. They turned and looked at each other not believing what they had just heard. As it slowly started to sink in that their marriage wouldn't start off with them being separated, the smiles that the director had been waiting for slowly started to appear. Just before Ziva launched herself into to Tim's arms, both their tentative smiles had turned into face splitting, ear to ear grins.

Sarah and Vance's family finally relaxed as they watched the tense situation finally cumulate with both Tim and Ziva having huge smiles on their faces and Ziva launching herself into Tim's arms. They all had been worried when Vance had said he needed to talk to the two of them alone and their worry had grown when they saw the sad defeated looks on their faces. Whatever the case may be, it looked like they had worked it out to everyone's satisfaction and all was well.

When Tim and Ziva arrived at work, they were greeted warmly by their coworkers before they went to their desks. Ducky and Jimmy were up in the bullpen speaking with Gibbs and Tony about a case they were working on when they arrived. Tim got up and went over to the closet and grabbed a box. He took it back over to his desk and started packing up his things. This got everyone's attention. Before anyone could say anything, the elevator dinged and opened and Abby came bouncing out.

"Oh good, you guys are back" she stated to Tim and Ziva while walking in their direction.

Halfway to Ziva's desk, Abby watched as Ziva brought her hand up to tuck some loose strands of hair back behind her ear. Abby stopped with her eyes going wide and let out an ear-piercing scream. Everyone in the bullpen rushed over to see what was happening. Abby ran the rest of the way over to Ziva who had stood looking around to see what the danger was. Abby grabbed Ziva in a massive bear hug and then let her go saying over and over "let me see; let me see; let me see."

The rest of the bullpen watched as Abby grabbed Ziva's left hand and held it up admiring the diamond ring that was on her finger. Everyone finally caught on to what had Abby so excited and came over to see the ring. Tim turned back to his desk and continue to pack with a small smile on his face as everyone surrounded Ziva to admire her ring. He was wondering how long it would take before someone noticed something else. He didn't have to wait long.

"Wait" Abby screamed. It got quiet in the bullpen.

"Ziva, why are you also wearing a wedding band?" Abby asked quietly in awe.

Ziva, who was a little flustered by all the attention got a big smile on her face upon hearing Abby's question as she answered quietly.

"Because I am married Abby."

Everyone immediately turned to look at Tim who had finished packing up his desk and was turning to walk to the other side of the bullpen with the box. Because of the way he was holding the box, everyone could clearly see the wedding band that matched Ziva's perfectly on the fourth finger of his left hand.

"Hold it right there Probie" Tony shouted.

Tim stopped and turned back to look at Tony and the rest of the bullpen. "Yes Tony, you need something" Tim asked nonchalantly with a small smile on his face.

"Don't give me that 'you need something' crap" Tony said as he marched over to where Tim was standing. "To quote Desi Arnez 'you got some splaining to do Lucy'." Tony stated using a Spanish accent.

The whole bullpen broke up at Tony's impersonation.

"There's really nothing to explain Tony; I married the love of my life today and now I'm the happiest man in the world" Tim stated as he looked over at his wife who couldn't seem to stop smiling as she looked back at her husband. Tim then turned and continued to the other side of the bullpen to his new desk.

Forgetting that they were supposed to be admiring Ziva's new ring and new relationship status, everyone followed Tim and watched as he began taking his things out of the box and placing them on the desk where Sam Burley's SFA normally sat.

Gibbs said nothing as it was a bittersweet moment for him. After arriving at work, Vance had called Gibbs into his office and informed him he was losing his agent and why but it really didn't hit home until he had to watch McGee pack up his desk. It was bittersweet because he was proud that McGee was being given the promotion that he deserved but dammit he didn't want to lose McGee off of his team. He knew there was no strings that could be pulled since Ziva and McGee were now married and married couples could not be on the same team; it would jeopardize the safety of the team. Gibbs had not told the rest of the team because he just could not bring himself to do it.

"Uh Probie, why are you moving your things over here?" Tony asked in a daze.

"Because this is my new desk Tony." McGee answered.

"Ok, but why is this your new desk?" Tony asked trying to make sense out of what was happening.

Tim stopped pulling things out of the box and turned to face Tony and apparently everyone else in the bullpen as all eyes were on him.

"Because effective yesterday I was promoted to SFA and assigned to Sam Burley's team in that position." Tim explained patiently.

While the rest of the bullpen cheered and congratulated Tim; Gibbs, Tony and Abby were having a hard time wrapping their heads around the fact that Tim would not be a part of team Gibbs anymore. They were all proud of his promotion and happy for him but they were not prepared to see their team broken apart.

Because of the news of Tim's promotion and being transferred to another team, everyone completely forgot about the fact that as of today, Tim and Ziva were now married.

Once Tim finished receiving his congratulations on his new promotion and assignment, he went back to unpacking his box. When he was done, he picked up his backpack and took two framed pictures out and put them on his desk. Ziva had gotten up and also followed Tim to the other side of the bullpen and watched as he took the picture frames out. She walked over to his desk to look at them. Abby came over with her as she also wanted to see the pictures Tim was putting on his desk. He had never put pictures on his desk before.

Ziva picked up the first one and smiled at the picture or rather pictures. The frame was the folding type that could hold a picture on each side. One picture was of Ziva and the ballet troupe they had seen in New York and the other picture was of Ziva in the theater holding her hand up so she could admire her new engagement ring in the light. Ziva sat the double picture frame back on Tim's desk and picked up the single picture frame. It was a picture of them both posing together after their wedding ceremony. Anyone looking at the pictures could easily see how extremely happy Ziva was in all the pictures.

Ziva put the frame back on Tim's desk and gave him a sweet kiss before heading back to her desk. Tony watched the exchange with a smile on his face. He still didn't know how McGee had gotten Ziva to fall in love with him but there was no denying the fact that she was. It was easy to see the calming effect he had on her. It was also heartwarming to see how much she smiled and laughed now. Seeing how happy McGee made Ziva had long ago crushed any jealousy Tony might have still been harboring. Ziva deserved to be happy and if Probie was the man to accomplish that, then so be it. Tony made his way over to Tim and slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations on the trifecta Probie." Tony said with a big smile on his face.

Tim turned around with a confused look on his face. "Trifecta? What trifecta? What are you talking about Tony?" He asked.

"Well, you got promoted yesterday, you got assigned a new team yesterday that thankfully didn't take you completely away from us and you married a gorgeous ninja today; trifecta." Tony explained.

Tim just shook his head. Only Tony could come up with some non sense like that.

"I think shrinks would go nuts if they tried to figure out how your mind works Tony and to keep my sanity I gave up trying a long time ago but thanks for the compliment." Tim stated as he and Tony started laughing.

Before going back to her desk, Ziva overheard the conversation Tony was having with Tim and chuckled softly to herself. She had never seen such a complicated friendship like the one they had but it seemed to work for them and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

Gibbs watched Ziva as she came back and sat at her desk. He couldn't help the smile that came on his face as he watched the radiant smile that broke out on her face.

Unknown to Ziva that she was being observed, She held her hand up and looked at the rings on her finger and thought about the man who had placed them there. A radiant smile that could rival the sun broke out on her face as she thought about her weekend.

Ziva's weekend started early Saturday morning with her answering her door with her sig in her hand threatening to shoot a smiling Tim who didn't seem at all fazed by the crazy woman standing in front of him threatening him. After a morning jog with Tim, she then spent a fun filled day with the people who were more like family than friends to her.

Sunday, she was again awakened early in the morning by Tim but didn't threaten to shoot him this time since he helped her abuse the hell out of her shower. He then whisked her away to New York where she was wined and dined and was treated to an Israeli Ballet where she also got to meet and speak with the troupe. Her Sunday was topped off with a proposal from the only man that had ever captured her heart.

Before returning home on Monday, Tim had surprised her yet again by taking her to visit the Statue of Liberty. She couldn't believe she was actually able to go inside and look out of the top of the statue.

The extended weekend cumulated on Tuesday with her marrying the love of her life.

Yes, Ziva thought as she looked at the rings on her finger; best birthday weekend ever.

 **For my readers who are, let me see, I won't say older but let's just go with more experienced, the ref concerning Desi Arnez needs no splaining.**

 **For my readers who grew up watching Hannah Montana or iCarly like my daughters, use your research prowess and check out some 'I Love Lucy' episodes. LOL.**


End file.
